


Final Fantasy XV 30 Day Challenge

by XxtsunamidevilxX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: //will add more tags with progression//, //yes Taurus is Clarus//, 30DaysToFFXVChallenge, Blood, Comedy, Feels, Fluff, Other, TVBYT!AU, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxtsunamidevilxX/pseuds/XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: 30 day challenge for FFXV! Originally meant for its September release date but being done now because i can. 30 Prompts for the boys and their adventure of misfortune and hilariousness. But, this one comes with a twist, the boys we will be focuisng on aren't the ones you'd think ;)Link to the challenge - http://img10.deviantart.net/d777/i/2016/226/d/7/30_days_to_ffxv_challenge_by_kikyothehetalia-dadvsc3.jpg





	Final Fantasy XV 30 Day Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’ve never done this before but I thought why not seeing as I have loads of mini drabbles in my head that need to just get out haha. I know the release date has changed (seriously, who doesn’t) but I want to do it this month/whenever so I am. I hope you all enjoy these! 
> 
> There is but one little twist – it’s not about Noctis’ crew. Remember my story 'The Voyage Before your Time'? (if you haven't read it give it a skim some time) Yeah, this will be focusing on Regis’ crew that I made; Regis, Cor, Cid and Taurus (aka Clarus, Taurus was a placeholder before he was revealed and boi I was close but I want to keep the name I gave him)
> 
> Please enjoy, thank you ~

** Roadtrip Begins **

 

All was silent apart from the early birds chirping soundly in the distance within the local flora, light puffs of clouds and factory smoke filled the warm blue sky, mingling with the lights of offices, hotels and the glass jungle structures of Insomnia’s innermost city. Few people were about on the silent streets where papers would idly cross pathways and catch on old wooden bench legs, where squirrels and foxes would scatter within fields and grass patches to homes within the shadows and trees. The moon sliding down the side of the dome of the sky to let its partner rise and wake the people of Lucis.

Suddenly, she would peak her head above the distancing wall and observe the perfection encased in crystal magic before stretching across the sky and brightening purple to orange then a light and radiant blue, paving a path between the light clouds with beams of purity. The day had finally begun and the world around the prince bustled into business, work and school to attend or just going to coffee shops for breakfast or to enjoy the day in the luscious fields scattered over the state. He loved to see it, and even though his window was a mile away from the wonders within he could sense it - all of the life in the place he called home, he could sense it all and oh how it refreshed him.

Today he would be taking the first steps towards the evolution of peace within the war between the Niflheim empire and Lucis, everything rode on his shoulders and he was prepared to trudge through rain or shine to see it through that the two nations accept each other with open arms and aid each other to making a word worth preserving the future within. He had loving companions at his side that would give their souls in his cries for help and pleas for comfort and assistance, a kingdom the put faith into his every thought and idea and a Father that loved him dearly, willing to stop the world for justice and serenity.

He couldn’t be more prepared, he couldn’t be more confident and he couldn’t be happier than he was right now. The outcome of their long three year preparation was finally about to get its payoff and they were going to do it in style. Shining an innocent smile to his fellows Regis packed the last of their equipment into the trunk of the Regalia and closed it up, taking a big breath of fresh air in and blowing it out peacefully. They were ready.

“This is it, Highness” A familiar grizzly voice said with the sling of an arm around his small shoulders, Taurus dug a knuckle into his head and ruffled about light greyish blue hairs to the princes annoyance “gonna be a big boy and get all married up, it’s gonna be hard to hand you over y’know” The prince giggled in a mixture of joy and nervousness “my father will be handing me over so please try not to worry so much, he’ll need you to hold a box of tissues for him”. Taurus was joking about now but inside he was very proud and scared for Regis and of him. This is the young man that used to be so clumsy when he was but a tot and make a mess everywhere, either by not being able to be found or by daydreaming a little too much whilst doing daily entertaining activates. The man he has grown to be is stunning, so stunning you wouldn’t think he had grown from an air headed babe.

In the midst of his reminiscence Cid had managed to pull Regis free and was now hugging him to the point of stealing the wind out of him, Taurus simply laughed it off and continued to ruffle his hair. “I can’t believe it! My best bud getting wed, the gods really have blessed me to be witness of this moment!” Regis gave another nervously confused laugh as the mechanic literally greased him up with specs of residue on his coat “C-Cid…your jacket still has oil on it” the blond blinked and pulled back in horror, rubbing off what was not settled in Regis’ clothing as best as he could.

Cid was also nervous for the prince. They had met on an odd occasion – Well, odd as far as young Regis’ daydreaming walks went - where he happened to end up in the garage of Hammerhead whilst the Regalia (then Class D) was getting a tune up. They shared many like minded moments and were quick to grow close, promising the world to each other and bringing gifts every time they could. They were both klutz’s at heart and to grow up alongside each other, and become even more klutzy, he wouldn’t wish the worst for the king to come.

That left one person; Cor, who preferred to reminisce alone away from the silly shenanigans going on in front of the palace. He was perched on top of one of the stone figures adorning the palace’s front doors looking into the endless horizon stretching out from the capital and thought back to his own embarrassing but heart-warming memories of Regis, the child that managed to do something wrong even if it was the right thing. When introduced to him from the maidens he had doubted their statements that he could become ‘quite a handful’ and now wishes he hadn’t. It was a beautiful curse to deal with the young royal that he savoured and dreaded for the future. All of this aside though, he loved the king to be with all the loyalty reserved in him and had faith he would carve the correct path for himself.

A few minutes had passed and they were ready to hit the road, After the king had bid his emotional farewells to the quartet they were slowly escorted out from the gathering crowd of bystanders at the entrance and off they were, on the endless string of tarmac to Altissia and more wholesome memories.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much foi reading the first prompt, the next ones will come out accordingly for the next 30 days 0/


End file.
